Inuyasha song chain
by animepeep
Summary: a line of neat inuyasha songs
1. Default Chapter

Here's a lot of songs, plz review  
  
I'm Standing on a bridge I'm waitin in the dark I thought that you'd be here by now There's nothing but the rain No footsteps on the ground I'm listening but there's no sound  
  
Isn't anyone tryin to find me? Won't someone please take me home It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life Wont you take me by the hand take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I'm, I'm with you  
  
I'm looking for a place searching for a face is there anybody here i know cause nothings going right and everythings a mess and no one likes to be alone  
  
Isn't anyone tryin to find me? Won't someone please take me home It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life Wont you take me by the hand take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I'm, I'm with you  
  
oh why is everything so confusing maybe I'm just out of my mind yea yea yea  
  
It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life Wont you take me by the hand take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I'm, I'm with you  
  
Take me by the hand take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I'm, I'm with you I'm with you  
  
Take me by the hand take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I'm, I'm with you I'm with you I'm with you... 


	2. Deep Forest

I'm sure that the heart I left behind still lies hidden in the heart of the deep, deep forest.  
  
Exhausted, without the strength to search people vanish into the infinite darkness.  
  
If it's so small, I wonder if I can see it even now?  
  
* As we live on,  
we lose a little bit more.  
Shrouded in falsehoods and lies,  
we stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out  
  
The days pass by and change, without us even realizing how blue the sky really is.  
  
Overcoming that made-up scheme, we live the present, and our rusted hearts begin to beat again!  
  
If we can find the rhythm of time, we can fly once again  
  
We live our lives wandering to the ends of the earth. Believing (in you?), now I begin my journey with you, in search of the light.  
  
We live our lives wandering to the ends of the earth. Closing off the way back, we walk on for eternity.  
  
We live our lives standing frozen to the spot, unable to cry out, for eternity...  
  
I'm sure that the heart I left behind still lies hidden in the heart of the deep, deep forest.  
  
Exhausted, without the strength to search people vanish into the infinite darkness.  
  
If it's so small, I wonder if I can see it even now?  
  
* As we live on,  
we lose a little bit more.  
Shrouded in falsehoods and lies,  
we stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out  
  
The days pass by and change, without us even realizing how blue the sky really is.  
  
Overcoming that made-up scheme, we live the present, and our rusted hearts begin to beat again!  
  
If we can find the rhythm of time, we can fly once again  
  
We live our lives wandering to the ends of the earth. Believing (in you?), now I begin my journey with you, in search of the light. We live our lives wandering to the ends of the earth. Closing off the way back, we walk on for eternity.  
  
We live our lives standing frozen to the spot, unable to cry out, for eternity... 


	3. Before InuYasha got High

Hey man, here's another Inu one...  
I was gona slay the youkai, but then I got high, I was gona get you a fire rat cloak but then I got high  
Miroku got all credit and I know why (why man?), Because i got high, cause I got high, cause i got high...  
  
I was gona kill Naraku, then i got high (comon yall, help me out), I was sopposta save Kagome then i got high,  
She in Naraku's palace and I know why (why man?) 'Cause i got high, cause i got high, cause i got high....  
  
I was gona send help but then i got high, Gona come and save ya and then i got high,  
Now your in troble and i know why (hey, hey) Cause i got high, cause i got high, cause i got high...  
  
I was gona stop Naraku, but then i got high, I was gona roll and slash that guy to, then i got high,  
I nearly killed myself, and i know why(why man), cause i got high, cause i got high, cause i got high...  
Now i'll burn in hell, and i know why(hey hey) cause i got high cause i got high cause i got high...  
  
I was gona kiss my brothers face, cause i was high, I was pretty sick and i know why,  
Cause i was high, cause i got high, cause i got high...  
  
So all you hanyos be real good, and don't do weed 


End file.
